


A Soul Filled With Love

by Trax28



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/F, Nyssara, i ship them so hard, nysara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 02:21:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11957700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trax28/pseuds/Trax28
Summary: Loving Sara had always been inevitable, Nyssa gravitated towards her even when the woman had been half-dead.Now, her heart had flown away, and her soul felt colder than the sheets that had been left behind.Or Nyssa’s feelings upon waking up without her Beloved





	1. Chapter 1

Sara had always been free and maybe that had been one of the things that had made falling in love with her little bird so easy.

The first time she had heard her laugh, Nyssa’s heart was already a goner even as her mind tried to find reasons on just why it was unwise to fraternize with a recruit, even one as skilled as Ta’er Al Safer had proven herself to be. 

Loving Sara had always been inevitable, Nyssa gravitated towards her even when the woman had been half-dead, nursed her weakened form personally looking for an excuse to stay.  
So how could Nyssa stand a chance now when Sara was standing before her, grinning and so full of life?

And so Nyssa did, she love Sara like she never loved anything else she had known. She took Sara into her heart and loved her with her very soul.

Now, her heart had flown away, and her soul felt colder than the sheets that had been left behind.


	2. Burning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set at the confrontation when Nyssa kidnapped Dinah.

As soon as Sara stumbled towards her, two horrifying realization was echoing within her mind. 

The first realization that escaped her lips was a reality she did not accept. Sara and it was Sara now (Ta’er Al Safer no longer) who was stumbling towards her arms, body already shutting down due to the poison. Her mouth weakly asking for forgiveness (From who Nyssa did not know).

It was like someone had put them back to the time when she had first found Sara, who was dying and weakened when Nyssa had found and saved her but now Sara was the one who found Nyssa but Sara was still the one dying and this time it seemed that her little bird would be taking Nyssa soul with her because even when Sara was pleading in her arms, all Nyssa could feel was the numbing cold that had pervaded her existence since the night Sara left.

The second one made it so as if she had been the one who took the poison _(how she wished it was only that painful, Nyssa could handle poison but this?)_ Sara loved her, but not anymore. Nyssa was nothing compared to her family, nothing compared to the boy that she had run away with in her youth. 

The yell of Sara Lance’s father and the cocking of a gun made the ice in her veins boil in rage as the body of the one she had held most dear fell “If you love your family so dearly, they can join you in eternity!” The Lance patriarch had obviously been trained but it only made her ruthless subjugation of him easier as his predictable actions did not even require any effort but the entrance of Oliver Queen (the one her beloved so obviously loves) made everything within her very being seethe.

“Live or die, it’s up to you.” What did she care about life or death? The only one she had ever cared about was on the floor, preferring death than go back with her. She quickly maneuvered towards her bow, ignoring the sobbing of the mother behind her. 

She heard more than saw when her arrows had bested _(Is that all you can do? Why did she choose you?)_ the green archer when his quivers fell to the floor. She immediately abandoned the bow and charged towards his position. The numbing cold had given way to smoldering hate even as they exchanged blows, her every action wishing to deliver even a fraction of the ache she felt.

“Nyssa, I can still save her!” 

She was Nyssa Al Ghul, heir to the Demon and her will would not falter no matter how poisonous the words of her opponents shouted.

“Worry more about saving yourself.”

But the damage had been done, where every action before had been filled with purposeful rage, now it was tainted with hesitation and even her strength seemed to falter as her mind raced to imagine a world without her beloved.

Having her movements locked by a person she didn’t even acknowledged rankled but she couldn’t summon the will to struggle out of the choke-hold as the clarity of her new reality sunk in.

“Don’t kill her! Please!” The small faltering voice tried to shout, it hadn’t been loud but it didn’t need to be. Nyssa would know that voice anywhere no matter how small or weak the voice itself were.

Sara was there, stumbling. Again. Nyssa couldn’t even fathom how she had the ability to reach them let alone stand knowing the lethality of the poison.

Oliver Queen had immediately reached her to catch Sara (as he should) and was pushing unfamiliar herbs to her mouth even as Sara had lost her burst of momentary strength.  
The silence that lasted a moment but felt like an eternity before Sara took a gasping breath had been the time it took for Nyssa to have her third realization even as her beloved ignored Oliver Queen and continued her fevered mumbling earlier.

“No more killing, Nyssa. Please...”

It was then Nyssa knew, it didn’t matter if Sara loved her or not, or if Sara was beside her or not. The only truth she knew then was that she couldn’t live a within a world where Sara wasn’t in it.

“Ta’er Al Safar,” She could feel the tears that threatened to fall, but she would not (could not) burden Sara with her pain. “In the name of Ra’s Al Ghul, I release you.”  
Nyssa stared intently at her Beloved’s face, memorizing each freckle and contours of her face, etching it to her memory, knowing she would never see it again even as she left.

**Author's Note:**

> This still has another significantly longer chapter. I'm going to update either within the week or next week but no later than that.
> 
> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> Oh yeah, does anyone have a name for their ship? I mean, I know the Nyssara combination but what about their position like the Supercorp of Karlena pairing? Is it the CanaryHeir? or is that just the name of the author?


End file.
